Starshroud
by ProfoundMadness
Summary: The story about Nema a rogue jedi went to make her fortune amongst the stars working as a bounty hunter, with no memory of her time before the Jedi Temple and a quite peculier power. ( Well, I mean this would be my first fanfiction, ever. I know I will write femslash romance further down the line, because I read ALOT of that myself. So feedback, please?)


Chapter 1: The First

She didn't have to kill him, she did though. She killed him. She drove her training saber through his once beating heart, he looked at her in disbelief as blood flowed out through all orifices, painting the floor in a maroon hue. She shouldn't have enjoyed this, but she did. Oh by the Force she did, she loved every moment. He had audacity to underestimate her, his own apprentice!

She was glad he was dead, he never taught her anything worthwhile anyway. His way.. The Jedi way was flawed. Her other master had told her that. Her way was just.. Her way was powerful. She knelt down next to him grabbing ahold of his head, then she did it.. The thing only she knew how to do. Only her and her other master, her other master. She drained him, she grabbed ahold of his head, then she reached out into the depths of her emotions, the depths of her heart.

And then she drained him, his power. She read him like a book, she didn't bother with the boring parts, you know; his life, his loved ones, and of course his emotions. These things really didn't matter to her. She took the other parts though, his skills and knowledge, she looked through the memories, picking and choosing what to take and what to throw away. She couldn't help but peak at the things about her, but except for that there wasn't much to take. He couldn't even beat her, a little girl. How would he know anything that could be of use to her?..

Then she let go, her emotions fading once more, and along with it her grip of his memories. She took a deep breath, looking through her newfound memories with a little smirk on her face. Then she reached out and grabbed the old man's lightsaber. She rose up and gave her new sword a few swings, feeling the weight and length of her blade. It was an orange bladed curved-hilt lightsaber, and she integrated her (albeit few) new moves into her style, and - - manipulated it to better suit her own needs. Then she swung again –

- She pulled off her "master's" old tricks with more skill and precision than he ever had. She smiled a little at how simple it was, and how little he knew.. and he had the nerve to call himself a "jedi master" She looked around, she was in a would-be dark cave, dimly lit with chemlights. Old jedi holocrons were scattered all around, her "master" was obsessed with all this ancient knowledge, not that it helped him in the end. The cave entrance was covered up by a waterfall. The perfect hideout for a rogue jedi..

You know, she almost felt bad for him, they were kind of the same. She used to be a rogue aswell before she got this new gig working for the Republic, she kind of missed her old master, not the old geezer lying in a pool of his own blood, but the one in the Jedi Temple probably meditating on some "disturbance in the force" not that she'd ever give up her new way, it was too much fun working as a blade for hire, but sometimes she missed the sense of security, the feeling of knowing what lies ahead, and that everything would be just the same tomorrow. But alas, that feeling was exactly why she left the Temple in the first place, she craved adventure.

As she sheathed her new lightsaber and stepped out behind the waterfall, she wondered what the Force had in store for her, and then she reached the end of the tunnel and her thoughts were at once replaced by the sound of the wind chiming as it flowed through her silvery hair, she had missed that feeling. The feeling of her robes clinging to her front and the wind embracing her dark blue skin. She stood there for a while, her eyes closed, her arms spread and her mouth open just feeling, tasting and exploring the wind. Then she opened them and squinted as she set her eyes on a nearby encampment.


End file.
